


Clubs and Red K

by homo_sapien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_sapien/pseuds/homo_sapien
Summary: Lena and Kara get in a fight and after months of not seeing each other Lena sees Kara at a club.





	Clubs and Red K

It has been three months since Lena has seen Kara. Since she had found out about Kara being Supergirl. It had crushed her, the only real friend she had and she was lying to her throughout their friendship. She hadn’t mean most of what she said but she was so mad that it came out like vomit.

Three months ago

“Lena please listen to me, I wanted to tell you but they wouldn’t let me.” Kara tried to walk closer to Lena but Lena took a step back with tears in her eyes.

“Don't come near me, how could you I trusted you! I thought you actually liked me for me, for once I had made a friend that cared about me and didn’t see me for anything else but me but I was wrong…. God i was so wrong.” Lena began to cry and Kara tried once again to come closer to comfort her but Lena took another step back.

“I want you to leave now! I don't ever want to see your face ever again. My brother tried to warn me about your kind but I didn't listen. How could you do this? I loved you Kara and now  
I can’t even look at you... I hate you and if I ever see you face again I will destroy you! I will break you just like you broke me!” Lena watched as Kara’s face fall from pleading to heartbreak. Lena knew she went to far. Lena’s face softened from anger to apologetic.

“Kara wai-” before Lena could finish Kara was gone leaving behind a sobbing Lena alone.

Lena tried to call Kara to contact her for weeks, but she was a ghost, not only to Lena but also to National City. Supergirl was gone.

 

Today

 

Lena was a wreck, she missed her best friend. During these last few months she had realised that maybe she liked Kara as more than a friend. Lena knew she loved Kara but she now knows that she is in love with her. Not seeing Kara for this long was killing her. She just wanted to see her. She needed to see her.  
She never stopped trying to get into contact with her and after a the first month she accepted that maybe Kara just needed space so she waited patiently, but Lena had enough if Kara wasn't going to come to her Lena was going to hunt her down.” 

“Fuck this I need answers.” Lena gathers her things and exits her office. Ten minutes later she arrives at Alex’s front door. Lena knocks on the door as hard as she can. Alex opens the door and when she sees it Lena she pulls her gun.

“What do you want?” Alex was stern and on alert.

“Please I just want to talk to her, I miss her. I know I said some things... but I didn't mean it.” Lena was trying to make Alex understand.” Alex lowers she gun but doesn't put it away.  
“Do you have any idea was you did to her! You broke her. She quit being Supergirl she comes crashing in to my house drunk at least three times a week and she won't talk to me.”  
Lena’s heart sank. 

 

“I'm so sorry Alex I miss her so much. I was so angry, I said those things to hurt her just like she hurt me and I went to far but I didn't mean those words.” Alex’s face softened.

“Look I know you would never do anything to hurt her physically and I know she hurt you, but like you said you went too far. She wanted to tell you about her being Supergirl but the DEO wouldn't let her. She begged me to tell you but it was against protocol. She trusts you and loves you. So if you are going to mad a someone be mad at me or my boss! I wish I could help but even I can't reach her. You need to fix this yourself.” Alex closed the door leaving Lena on her porch.

 

XXXXXX

 

This was all too much for Lena. She was just like her brother but unlike her brother she had succeeded in destroying a super. Alex’s words kept running through she had made the girl of steel break.  
Lena needed a distraction she needed to go out and not feel anything. She put on her club dress. The one she kept in the back of her closet. It was black, backless, and it hugged her curves just right. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, she put on her signature red lipstick and after one more look in the mirror she called her driver. 

When she arrived at the club she didn't even bother with the line. She was a Luthor and at one point in time a frequent clubber. She walks up to the bouncer and he let her straight through. The club was loud and the bass moved through her body and she could feel the beat in her chest. It was just what she needed, a night to drown her sorrows. She was hoping to dance with a beautiful women and maybe bring her home.

It was her favorite lesbian bar she used to frequent a lot before her CEO days and hasn’t been there since she meet Kara. All of her free time was spent with Kara watching tv and snuggling on the couch. Lena shakes those thoughts away.

Lena made her way into the club it was lowly lit except the dance floor. She was re familiarizing herself with the club,scanning the bar and then back to the dance floor when her heart stopped. It was Kara in a tight red dress dancing with a red head. 

Kara had her hands all over the women,Kara’s hands were running up and down the women's arms and down to her hips gripping them firmly. Seeing this made Lena blood boil, she tries to look away but the anger freezes her in her spot. Lena could feel her heart begin to beat harder and faster. She watched Kara’s head snap up suddenly and begin searching the crowd for something. Kara scanned the crowd and stop when she made eye contact with Lena.  
Kara smiles and begins to kiss the neck of the girl she was dancing with while keeping eye contact with Lena never missing a beat. Lena’s hands ball into fists and the room begins to close in on her. She pivots on her heels and begins to walk towards the exit only to run into Kara’s chest.

“Going somewhere Ms. Luthor?” Kara smiles but not a friendly smile more of a smirk. Lena’s mind goes blank, she is engulfed in Kara’s smell and presents. 

“K..Kara what.. What are you doing here?’  
“I was just having a little fun, let me buy you a drink.” Before Lena could say anything Kara was pulling her to the bar and ordering her a scotch.

Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kara. Something was off. Kara had the confidence of Supergirl but not the compasion her eyes were cold. She hasn't seen her for months and now seeing her in this dress dancing with that woman she couldn't think straight. 

“What about that girl you were dancing with?” Lena asked with a little more jealousy than she intended. She downs her drink and orders another one. Kara tilts her head in amusement.

“What about her? She is no one, I was having a good time sure, and she would have gave me what I needed but than I heard your heartbeat and saw the rage in your eyes when you saw her with me. If i am being honest it kind of turned me on.” Kara leans in and when their lips almost touch she turns her head and whispers in Lena’s ear.

“Would you like to dance with me?” In the back of Lena’s head there is a voice telling her that this was wrong that Kara would never act this way but after not seeing Kara for months her body takes over.  
Lena not trusting her voice simply nods. Lena downs the rest of her drink and takes Karas hand. Once on the dance floor Kara gives Lena a twirl and backs Lena up so her back is to Kara’s front. 

Lena slowly behind to grind her hips into Kara, feeling the solid, powerful body behind her. Kara’s hand begin to explore the body infront of her, her hands slide down to her hips and dip below the dress feeling the smooth hot skin of her thighs. 

Lena cant breath, can’t think. All of her senses are overwhelmed with Kara. She can smell Kara’s perfume, and feel hands all over her body everywhere but the places she wants them. She cant help but moan when Kara leans in and breaths on her neck.

“You look so fucking good in that dress Lena. Everything about you is so fucking sexy.” Kara begins to place feather light kisses on her neck. ”I'm so glad you put your hair up,” Kara kisses the skin where her shoulder and neck meet. Lena tilts her head to give Kara more room. Kara’s kisses become heavier and Lena and feel teeth scrape there way up behind her ear. She moves back down and bites her shoulder before she soothes the skin with her tongue. Kara’s hand leave a trial a warmth going from her arms, feeling her stomach, and graze the bottom of her breast. 

Lena cant take this anymore she needs to taste her. She turns around and kisses Kara. Her lips are soft and taste sweet but Kara’s demeanor is the opposite. Kara’s kisses are rough and hungry. Lena licks Kara’s bottom lip and without hesitation Kara opens up to her. Both of their tongues dart out to taste each other. Kara’s hands are strong and hold Lena in place by her hips. Reluctantly Lena breaks away when her lungs start to burn. 

“I need you to take me home Supergirl.” Kara smiles and they both walk out of the club and into the alley. Not even checking if it was clear, Kara grabs Lena and shoots into the sky. 

Kara gently sets Lena down and lets her unlock her balcony door. Once inside Kara uses her superspeed to rush them to the couch. Lena ends up straddling the kryptonian and crashes their lips together once more. Kara uses this time to pull the back zipper down on Lena's dress. She runs her hands over Lena’s smooth back and unclasps Lena’s bra. Kara’s blunt nails slowly rack down the expanse of back. 

Lena begins to attack Kara’s neck growling when she learns than she cannot leave a mark. Lena bites her neck hard and earns a moan from the body underneath her. Lena tangles her fingers in the blonde locks loving the softness. Lena’s hand begin to moves down to grab the aliens breast above her dress. Kara begins to breath heavy which Lena is pretty sure is completely unnecessary for an alien. The CEO smiles loving the effect she has on the kryptonian. 

In the blink of an eye she is on the way to her bed , she is slammed into her bedroom wall leaving a hole in the wall but not finding a care to give she grind hard onto the alien abs.The wall is cold against her back, in the second it took to get from her couch to the room she lost all clothing but her underwear. Lena tries to gain more some friction from Kara abs above her dress but it is not enough.

“Bed now!” Lena demands while Kara attacks her neck once again. Kara lays Lena on the bed gently and in a flash of red Kara is standing at the foot of the bed staring down at Lena. Scanning over the beautiful body waiting for her. 

Kara slowly unzips her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Lena’s mouth goes dry when she see the goddess infront of her. Her body looks like it is sculpted by the gods. Her eyes start at her legs and slowly climb looking at the perfect body. If Kara’s abs weren't enough to make her uncomfortably aroused she finally gets to Kara’s chest when she realises she isn't wearing a bra.  
Kara smiles and begins to slowly climb onto the bed and towards Lena. Once she is eye level with Lena she begins to kiss her way down the perfect body beneath her.

“Do you remember telling me that the next time you see me that you were going destroy me?” Kara slowly makes her way in between Lena’s legs and kisses her inner thighs.. She slowly moves her hands up Lenas legs as her eyes drink the body before her. . Kara kisses all around Lena’s underwear barely missing Lena’s core. When she gets to the top of Lena’s underwear she stops.

“I asked you a question Lena.” 

“Yes, yes I remember and I am so sorr-” Kara cut Lena off by ripping her underwear off,

“I don't want your apologies Ms. Luthor because tonight I will be the one destroying you.” Lena’s whole body was set ablaze. 

Kara didn't waste any time to tease and entered Lena with two fingers. Lena tries to buck her hips and Kara pushes them down with some force and growls.  
Kara begins to pump at inhuman speed vibrating her fingers. Kara takes a nipple into her mouth and Lena arches into the touch. Lena weaves her fingers in the blonde locks to ground herself. WIthin minutes Lena is screaming Karas name. 

Kara retracts her fingers and Lena whimpers at the loss. Kara looks into Lena eyes and puts her fingers into her mouth humming in pleasure. Kara retracts her fingers from Lena and without breaking eye contact slips them into her mouth.

“Fuck Lena you taste so good. I need to taste more.” Without warning Kara grabs Lena and switches positions so Lena is now on top of Kara. Kara grabs Lena once again and settles Lena core on Kara’s mouth. 

“Fuck Kara.” Lena tries to run her fingers through Kara hair again but is stopped. Kara takes Lenas wrists and forces them behind her back. Kara’s grip is a little too tight but Lena can't bring herself to care, not when Kara’s tongue in doing magic and that's all she can think about. 

Lena can feel that familiar pressure is building she just need something more. It was like Kara could read her mind and she feels an ice cold tonge make a long broad swipe against her clit and it pushes her over the edge. Her body goes rigid and she is thankful for the kryptonian holding her up because all of her strength leaves her body.

Kara releases Lenas hands. Lena climbs down Karas body kisses her with all the feeling she has. She can taste herself on Kara tongue and she loves it.

“God Kara, I need to touch you.” Lena begins to explore all of Kara. Lena cant decide what she wants to focus on, Kara’s perfect boobs or her abs. Lena slides down Kara’s body and takes a nipple into her mouth.  
She uses her hands to run over the rock hard abs trying to memorize every dip and curve. Kara is withering underneath her and the aliens chest begins to rapidly rise and fall.. Kara runs one of her hands into Lena’s hair encouraging her to continue. The other hand grips the sheets and there is a ripping sound but both of them are too far lost to care. The CEO slides her hand further down and runs a finger through the blondes fold.

“Your so wet Kara, is this what I do to you?”  
“Stop talking and fuck me.” Lena hesitates for a second before she easily slides one finger into Kara and adds a second. Lena slowly pumps in and out with care. Kara rips the rest of sheets nearly in half she needs to feel more. Kara flips them around once again and straddles Lena leaving a wet trail on Lena’s stomach. Lena reenters her and Kara begins to ride Lena’s fingers using the headboard as leverage. Lena looks into Kara eyes to see blown pupils. A flash of red before Kara’s movement become frantic and Kara cums breaking the headboard into pieces. 

Kara collapses next to Lena on the bed. She gather the blankets and covers them both. When sleep almost takes them both Kara hears Lena say something that if not for her super hearing she would of missed it.

“I love you so much Kara.” Sleep takes Lena and she misses the red kryptonite leave Kara’s system. Kara passes out.

 

XXXXXXX 

 

Lena is the first to wake up. Her body is sore but when she sees the beautiful blond next to her the pain fades away and a giant grin spread across her face. Lena swipes a few stray hairs out of Kara’s face. Kara smiles and begins to open her eyes.

“Hey, Supergirl.” Lena was expecting her sweet calm Kara but is meet with fear instead. Kara’s eye widen in shock and she uses her super speed to rush to a corner. 

“Lena what are you doing here,” Kara looks around and notices that she is at Lena’s apartment not her own. “What am I doing here?” Kara looks down at her body and sees she has nothing on but some boy shorts.

“Why am I naked?” Kara covers herself up and crouches down.

“Kara darling, calm down its okay.” Kara slowly stands up when takes in the scene before her, forgetting her state of undress. There are ripped sheets and the headboard is in pieces on the ground. Her eyes focus on the whole in the wall and her heart begins to beat faster. Kara finally looks to the women on the bed scans her from any sign of discomfort or fear.

“Lena are you okay? Did...did I hurt you?” When Kara’s eyes reach Lena’s wrist she freezes.  
“Of course not. Why would you thin-”  
“Lena, your oh my god your wrists. What did I do?” Kara takes Lena’s wrist in her own hands and lightly touches the bruises. Tears start to form in her eyes. 

“Kara do you not remember what happened last night? Kara’s eyes widen. She releases Lenas hands and starts to pace the room.

“Its all a blur the last few days I….I have been so stupid. Your mother she captured me a month ago and she exposed me to red kryptonite. I knew the symptoms right away and I went to the DEO straight away but I liked the feeling when i was on it.  
After you and I got in our fight I was heartbroken and when she exposed me it made me feel like it didn't hurt like I didnt have to care. So I broke into your mom facilities and stole the red k. At least four times a week I have been exposing myself. Two days ago I doubled my dosage.  
I never meant to hurt you Lena I am so sorry I understand if you never want to see me again... I am going to go I am sorry again. 

“Oh Kara you didn't hurt me...well not last night anyway. I have missed you so much Kara. I feel like a part of my being was cut out of me when we fought. Don’t get me wrong I am still so mad at you but last night when i saw you...i couldn’t take my eyes off you.” 

Lena gets off the bed and lets the sheet fall off her naked body. Kara eyes dart to Lena’s breast and after a second she shakes her head. Her mouth goes dry. Lena gets off the bed and tucks some hair behind Kara’s ear, she leans in a whispers in her ear.

“Then you took me home and god you gave me the best orgasms of my life. Please tell me that you want this to because the only thing worse than losing you would be knowing what we did wasn’t consensual.” 

Kara goes deep into thought 

“So it wasn’t a dream?” Kara slowly began to relax.  
“No, it wasn’t. You wanted it too right?”.  
“And I didn’t hurt you?” Kara grabs Lena’s wrist and stare at them. Lena notices that Kara still hasn't answered her questions.  
“No darling bruises heal. Now let's put some clothes on and get you to the DEO and run test to make sure you are okay.”  
“Okay can we maybe talk after if that's okay with you?”  
“I think that it is long over do.”

 

XXXXXX

 

“Kara! Are you okay what happened?” Kara says nothing to Alex she just wraps her sister in a tight hug.  
“I am so sorry Alex for the way I have been acting the last couple months i will explain everything later I just need to be under some lamp for a while.

Kara walks toward the lamp room and leaves Alex and Lena behind.  
“I don’t know what you did but thank you.” Alex leaves and Lena begins to follow Kara into the room.

“Can we talk now I feel like if I don't get this off my chest now I am going to explode.”Lena begins to pace the room not giving Kara a chance to respond.

“I am so sorry for everything I said to you Kara it was uncalled for and I went to far. You hurt me yes but I should have never…. said those things to you. And I am also sorry for last night I should have known there was something wrong but I was selfish when I saw you I….I should have known you didn't want it. What I did was unforgivable.” Lena begins to cry.

“Lena what are you talking about?”  
“This morning i asked you if you wanted it too and you didn't answer. I should have know that there was something off about you but….”

“Lena stop right there. Everything we did last night was consensual. The reason I didn't answer you was because…. When I began to remember everything that happened last night I started to realize that I wanted to do all of those things before the Red k and how much I loved you more than a friend. When I saw the bruises on your wrist I thought I was the one who forced you. When you told me that you wanted it too I was overwhelmed with emotion I am sorry that I didn’t answer you. Last night was amazing and 100% of that was consensual.” 

Lena runs into Kara and hugs her as tight as she can. Kara wraps herself around Lena and kisses her forehead.

“I love you Lena, I have loved you for a while and i was to much of a pussy to do anything about it.” Lena begins to laugh.  
“What is so funny?” Kara asked.  
“Before last night I have never heard you cuss and it is kind of a turn on.” Lena looks up and blushes. “And I love you too miss Danvers.

Kara slowly kisses Lena pouring all of her emotion into the kiss.  
“Well maybe Miss Luthor, we should get you home so I could fucking destroy you over and over again.” Lena lets out a shaky breath, grabs Kara’s hand and guides her out of the DEO.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell what you think and if there is any way to improve! Thank you.


End file.
